Discussioni utente:LordRemiem
Discussioni_utente:LordRemiem/Archivio Nuovo look Tante grazie, finchè fai solo l'anteprima ci credo che se cambi pagina ti ritorna la skin vecchia. Comunque, cos'è successo a Nonci? --Pmbarbieri 08:32, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Ma solo in Italia succedono 'ste cose! Ma questo è anche stupido: un sito di dominio pubblico nato unicamente per parodizzare e ironizzare su tutto che chiude così. Ma Vasco Rossi non aveva null'altro da fare??? --Pmbarbieri 08:44, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Oppure il suo avvocato è stato fin troppo zelante, come la moglie di Claudio Fragasso che voleva far chiudere Yotobi, uguale. Adesso bisogna vedere un po' come procede in seguito, e sperare che la casella postale di vasco sia tanto piena nei prossimi giorni da urlarglielo direttamente lei di chiedere pubblicamente scusa. --Pmbarbieri 08:53, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) In ogni caso è patetico. E io che mi lamentavo di gente come Prison (me ne lamento ancora, cosa credi, kupò)! --Pmbarbieri 09:02, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) E con che accuse? Diffamazione su un sito parodistico di dominio pubblico e senza scopo di lucro (Noncishop a parte)? Ma stiamo scherzando?! Una parte degli utenti di Nonci non sono neanche maggiorenni, e li vuoi arrestare solo per questo?! è come se ad un tratto uno decidesse di arrestare tutte le persone che non la pensano come lui: si ritorna ai lager e ai gulag! --Pmbarbieri 09:09, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Oooooh, bene! E meno male per lei, anche perchè ho letto alcune sue dichiarazioni, e ha detto un paio di cagate molto contraddittorie. --Pmbarbieri 16:27, ott 4, 2011 (UTC) Ragazzi, scusate il mio silenzio stampa in merito di questi giorni ma ero preso come gli altri nonciclopediani a controllare la diffusione delle notizie. Sono contento che il popolo della Rete sia riuscito a convincere Vasco a togliere la querela, e il tutto senza neanche scomodare Anonymous. Questo rappresenta inoltre un gran passo in avanti nella lotta contro la censura generale del web e contro la legge-bavaglio che il governo stava giusto giusto per far passare silenziosamente. -- 16:56, ott 4, 2011 (UTC) Purtroppo, questa è una domanda a cui non so rispondere... io con Youtube non sono pratico. --Pmbarbieri 15:07, ott 7, 2011 (UTC) Santa salacca! Davvero niente male, adesso me ne accorgo anch'io del rumore che indica l'avanzare della combo. Devo abituarmi all'uso di Jecht... --Pmbarbieri 21:19, ott 7, 2011 (UTC) L'ho vista. Il fatto è che, per quanto Final Fantasy VIII mi piaccia un sacco, quella e quella del Lago Obel sono le due missioni secondarie che ogni volta che gioco evito caldamente di fare. --Pmbarbieri 09:51, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Quella lì è carina. Devi però iniziarla dal disco 2, in modo che la statua sia completa verso la fine del disco 3. --Pmbarbieri 09:58, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Usali anche qua, se servono ;) Anche perchè ci vorrebbe qualche altro Walkthrough per i giochi. Tu potresti farne uno per il labirinto, quando ti capita. :D --Pmbarbieri 10:15, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) La citazione si può anche metterla, perchè comunque i walkthrough sono fandom, quindi li si può girare (quasi) come si vuole ^^ Comunque l'avevi già scritto sulla pagina di Desperado che ce n'erano due anche lì. --Pmbarbieri 10:34, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Sisi, me l'avevi già detto. Adesso sto cercando qualche idea per una nuova pagina, ma non so cosa creare... --Pmbarbieri 10:40, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Noooooon credo sia una buona idea. Vero che non si vede nulla, però credo sia meglio lasciar perdere. --Pmbarbieri 16:24, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Buon compleanno, LordRemiem! Allora ti faccio gli auguri in anticipo ^^ Augurandoti nel frattempo una lunga permanenza qui in futuro ;) --Pmbarbieri 15:26, ott 11, 2011 (UTC) Parlo dello spostamento della Nightmare accanto al tag di separazione della colonna e non sotto: nel caso della Monobook viene fuori in quel punto un semplice asterisco anzichè il puntino d'elenco. PS: sempre parlando del Laevatain invece, mi sono reso conto di una cosa: in FFX, quella che dovrebbe essere la Save the Queen per Tidus si chiama Laevatain (che dovrebbe essere un'asta/ramo/scettro), mentre la Laevatain per Yuna si chiama Save the Queen (che dovrebbe essere una spada). Non oso immaginare cosa abbiano fatto i traduttori italiani per fare uno scambio simile (visto che nelle altre versioni i nomi sono al posto giusto). -- 08:11, ott 12, 2011 (UTC) Per questo preferisco lasciare il link: come per la Save the Queen dove nella sezione di FFX è citata come arma di Yuna, nella pagina del Laevatain metterò/emo la sezione di FFX dove è citata come arma di Tidus. -- 08:17, ott 12, 2011 (UTC) Devi usare tre personaggi forti e gli altri due deboli, in modo da allenare quelli lì prima. Ma non hai massimizzato i livelli dei personaggi, nelle loro storie? No, perchè dovrebbero essere tutti al livello 40, Ceodore e Cain addirittura al 55. --Pmbarbieri 17:34, ott 12, 2011 (UTC) Ecco, questo spiega tutto! Comunque, la maggior parte dei personaggi arriva al livello 40 (tranne quelli ospiti che arrivano al 20), mentre Golbez arriva al 45, Rosa e Cid al 50 e Cain e Ceodore al 55, tipo. Alla fine dovresti arrivare alla conclusione che i soli personaggi a livello scarso saranno Calca e Brina. Ma almeno avrai tutti gli altri con cui allenarli per bene. --Pmbarbieri 16:56, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) A proposito, su Faccialibro mi è arrivato un messaggio di tag da parte tua, ma non riesco a vedere la foto. Che cos'era, per curiosità? --Pmbarbieri 17:39, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Nuove trame Fanmade La caduta (the Fall) è l'atto finale del gioco Persona 3. Sostanzialmente, la trama ha luogo dopo gli eventi di Perona 3, in cui il protagonista sconfigge l'avatar di Nyx e impedisce alla dea della notte di riportare il mondo nel nulla, sacrificando se stesso sigillandosi. Qui, praticamente, il sigillo si è spezzato e sia il Protagonista che l'avatar di Nyx sono liberi. Quando la scriverò ti dirò di più. --Pmbarbieri 19:37, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Non male. In futuro farò le pagine personaggio del Protagonista e di Ryoji. Per quanto riguarda personaggi della saga, ho aggiunto Caius, Auron e Shadow Lord, ma conto di mettere anche Desch, Faris, Locke e un paio d'altri. Inoltre, ho un personaggio segreto che nessuno, dico nessuno si aspetterebbe... --Pmbarbieri 20:07, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) No, anche perchè la sua pagina c'è gia! ^^ No, no, è qualcosa di totalmente diverso, è a stento considerabile un personaggio! Per quanto riguarda Shinryu, beh, lui è il boss finale della trama definitiva, il ciclo 000! A proposito, la cosa degli oggetti di supporto che ho aggiunto renderebbe il gioco un po' diverso da un picchiaduro classico, rendendolo più simile a un action RPG: oggetti di supporto sono anche armi improprie, come pezzi di scenario, armi rubate ai nemici (spade di Chaos comprese), Excalipur che cadono dal cielo senza alcun preavviso... Altri mostri, a me vengono in mente Molboro e Behemoth, ma anche Alyman e Iaguaro... --Pmbarbieri 20:20, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Fuori strada XD Appena lo faccio lo vedrai! Per Molboro bastano anche solo Alito fetido, Liquido gastrico o loro varianti. Solo non mettere Buon appetito!, ti prego, no! Ad ogni modo, Nomingway al massimo può fungere da personaggio di supporto: ce lo vedo a rugare i maroni ai moguri. Ah uno dei personaggi sarà anche Boko, e i suoi costumi alternativi saranno Choco (Final Fantasy IX), Teioh (Final Fantasy VII) e Trickster (Final Fantasy XII). --Pmbarbieri 20:34, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Sì, con i mostri grandi si può fare. --Pmbarbieri 14:03, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Bella, nevvero? Adesso comunque sto cercando nuovi personaggi interni alla saga. Ho pensato a Cait Sith (primo costume, pupazzo Moguri; secondo costume, Red XIII), a Boko, di cui ti ho già parlato, e a qualche altro... Ho inoltre pensato a Ultros come boss ed Enkidu come assist. --Pmbarbieri 14:24, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Tomberry wins. Enkidu, naturalmente sarà uomo bestia. Gli assist, inoltre avranno un ruolo un po' diverso: saranno praticamente delle invocazioni. Tra di essi ci sono Enkidu, Aerith, il drago nero, il drago della nebbia, il sistema di controllo, e i demoni elementali. Pensavo di fare inoltre quattro personaggi in uno, con gli arcidiavoli... che te ne pare? --Pmbarbieri 14:44, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Non invocazione, personaggio! Comincia a combattere come Scarmiglione, e poi può essere intercambiato con gli altri tre. E come ipermossa diventano Geryon. Per quel che riguarda gli assist, sono un po' diversi dalle invocazioni normali, e possono essere usati solamente in battaglia (le invocazioni funzionano anche fuori dalla battaglia). Sì sto modificando un po' di cose. --Pmbarbieri 14:57, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Awakening, immagino. Comunque, il gameplay, come ti ho già detto, subirà un leggero cambiamento. Le parti fuori dalle battaglie saranno condite dall'apparizione improvvisa di mostri, sarà possibile scegliere le abilità a seconda dell'occasione, ad esempio, scudo della luce del GdL sarà utile contro più nemici vicini, mentre freccia diretta di Firion sarà perfetto contro gruppi di nemici lontani. Le battaglie uno contro uno, invece, funzioneranno esattamente come quelle di Dissidia, seppur con qualche piccola modifica. Come ti sembra? Fattibile? --Pmbarbieri 15:31, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Oddio, quella faccia è orripilante! Comunque, ho cambiato idea sul momento: la parte col gamelpay modificato sarà solo la saga 000, quella principale, con Shinryu boss finale. Durante quella saga, tutti i mondi saranno visitabili in parti che poi decideremo. In questa saranno giocabili solo i personaggi di Final Fantasy, e il gameplay sarà simile a Super Smash Bros Brawl, ma con camera orientabile. Non so se hai presente Marvel Ultimate Alliance, ma comunque una cosa di quel tipo lì. Le altre saghe, invece, funzioneranno esattamente come Dissidia. --Pmbarbieri 15:59, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Paine può essere modificata, ma non come stile di combattimento: una roba del genere a me... ME GUSTA! Comunque, prima o poi dobbiamo mettere insieme questa trama fanmade. A proposito, tu ci vai a Lucca? e se sì, quando? PS: Hai uno screen di Exdeath che para un attacco PV? --Pmbarbieri 16:10, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) No, perchè ho già fatto questo: Quindi se vuoi ci puoi fare un'immagine tu ^^ Io comunque ho rimandato indietro Liquefazione a Terra con l'attacco con la mazza dell'Imperatore. Perchè lui può! --Pmbarbieri 16:49, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) L'immagine di Exdeath l'ho fatta appena mi hai mandato l'immagine di "Me gusta". Cosa ne pensi (tieni conto che l'ho fatto in pochi minuti)? Comunque lo screen va bene qualunque, hai carta bianca. --Pmbarbieri 17:10, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Bellissima, non c'è che dire! XD --Pmbarbieri 20:08, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Hai gettato la spugna un po' troppo presto, però! Io ho cercato il più possibile, tra smadonnamenti di ogni genere, di massimizzare i loro livelli, e gli unici che ho giù sono quei due pirla di Edward e Harley (e ci credo, nella loro avventura il mostro che dà più esperienza è il golem d'acciaio nel loro dungeon di sfide) --Pmbarbieri 17:03, ott 15, 2011 (UTC)--Pmbarbieri 17:03, ott 15, 2011 (UTC) #Se hai Cain in squadra Barbariccia cambia stile di combattimento quando si "stornada". In ogni caso, alla fine usa Tornado su di sè e puoi darle sempre il colpo di grazia. #Il re e la regina di Eblan sono sempre una battaglia automatica in cui non puoi che aspettare. #Rubicante è proprio una palla! E affrontarlo con Edge da solo non migliora le cose (eccetto il premio finale). Aspetta però di arrivare a Leviatano e Asura, e non scordarti di avere Rydia in squadra con loro. --Pmbarbieri 17:56, ott 16, 2011 (UTC) Per adesso togli pure Ceodore, anche perchè Rosa basta e avanza come maga bianca. Oppure Golbez. Ricordati però che Golbez, così come Cecil, sarà indispensabile durante la battaglia contro il cavaliere delle tenebre, perchè se non c'è lui è game over istantaneo. Per farlo sopravvivere ricordati di avere anche Rosa e Ceodore. --Pmbarbieri 18:06, ott 16, 2011 (UTC) Oddio, non mi ero ricordato che avevi Cecil in squadra! Certo, certo, toglilo! Finchè non ottiene l'Excalibur è inutile. --Pmbarbieri 20:25, ott 16, 2011 (UTC) Classi Ho visto che prima avevi lamentato la presenza di alcuni class tipo FFa e FFb. Allora, volevo solo dirti che quei "class" una volta li avevamo (li avevano messi i primi utenti riprendendoli dalla wiki inglese, per non doverne fare di nuovi), ma non so perchè sono andati in palla quando c'è stato il cambio di look. Per questo non ci sono i colori che invece dovrebbero esserci. Un'altra cosa, il template Incompleto, mettilo a inizio pagina, non a metà... XP --Pmbarbieri 07:37, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) No, l'unico contro cui riesco a resistere è Ultima, ma anche quello quando ha perso quasi tutti gli HP mi inizia a spammare Meteo con trollface in allegato. Shinryu è una bestia, mi elimina in un colpo con qualunque attacco. Mortifero è l'unico che ho battuto, e sinceramente è fastidioso solo perchè scappa dopo un turno, ma per il resto non è nulla di speciale. --Pmbarbieri 15:46, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) E Cerbero, allora? Che usa tre attacchi a turno? Almeno il bicefalo ne usa solo due, e non così potenti, fortunatamente. --Pmbarbieri 15:52, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Buona fortuna, allora. Se li batti, mi aspetto che tu faccia le pagine adatte, così da immortalarli subito ;) PS. A proposito, sì, Atomos usa VERAMENTE solo Meteo. La consolazione è che, se non ricordo male, si indebolisce man mano che perde vita. --Pmbarbieri 15:57, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Di cosa parli? --Pmbarbieri 07:39, ott 25, 2011 (UTC) Ma lol... Stai tranquillo, non sono seccato. A volte mi dimentico di rispondere a tutte le domande, ma non è per cattiveria... per quanto riguarda la discussione su Bahamut, non l'avevo ancora vista, ma mi sono limitato a fare qualche piccola modifica minore perchè adesso devo andare in uni, ma tranquillo, è venuto abbastanza bene! PS: sono contento che mi consideri davvero amico ;) --Pmbarbieri 07:46, ott 25, 2011 (UTC) Nonci Ti ringrazio per la disponibilità, ma mi sono ripromesso di fare e finire quell'articolo (assieme ad altri) da solo; inoltre è di competenza di un progetto di cui io faccio parte e tu no, e infine come ben sai, Nonci non se la sta passando molto bene ultimamente. Quindi scusami, ma sono costretto a declinare il tuo aiuto :( -- 21:51, ott 27, 2011 (UTC) Credo che sia, colpa di un conflitto di codice del tuo computer o del tuo browser. Tu cosa usi, tanto per sapere? --Pmbarbieri 14:23, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Me l'avevi già detto, tranquillo. Io sto là un paio di giorni, vedo se trovo Teo, e ci sarà anche Luigi, il mio amico di quando ci siamo incontrati. --Pmbarbieri 14:43, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Io vado con degli amici, e ho prenotato neanche troppo presto: ho trovato un albergo a Viareggio, a 40 € a notte ('sti cazzi)... --Pmbarbieri 16:20, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Ma alla fine chissenefrega, in fondo. Io ci vado perchè, volendo fare il fumettista, per me è un must, ma non è che ci debba essere un motivo valido valido validissimo SuperBottom per andarci ^^ --Pmbarbieri 16:30, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah be', c'è sempre qualche buona ragione. Cambiando radicalmente discorso, adesso sto estrapolando immagini a raffica da Final Fantasy III per i mostri, quindi prima o poi potremmo avviare un bestiario anche per quello. Ma tu hai un'idea di cosa significhi cercare un mostro per ore, e poi quando finalmente lo hai trovato e quindi non ti serve più cercarlo, continui ad apparirti ad oltranza?? --Pmbarbieri 16:41, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Vabbe', ma quello è un mostro raro di suo. A me invece capitava con uno che si chiama Oro perduto, nella villa di Goldor (sono delle cavolo di monete volanti), che tra tutti i mostri è quello più difficile da trovare, ma non è che compare in un luogo specifico e non è un mostro così forte. Io ho perso ore e ore all'interno di quella villa nella ricerca di questo coso, e quando finalmente l'ho trovato... comincia ad apparirmi in continuazione! Ma su quelle monete, la testa è per caso una trollface??? --Pmbarbieri 16:54, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Se posso dire, io credo che questo tipo di sfide sia abbastanza inutile, come il fare tutto il gioco a livello 1 o balle varie, addirittura in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix c'è un'autoabilità e addirittura un Keyblade che permettono di non guadagnare un tubazzo di esperienza, ma perchè le fanno queste cose? --Pmbarbieri 17:09, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) A parte il fatto che già ci pensano alcuni giochi a farti andare in bestia: ci sono picchiaduro che prevedono le tue mosse, ma il primo Dissidia è il picchiaduro dei bari, perchè i personaggi e i manikin controllati dal computer, anche se sono al tuo stesso livello avranno sempre delle armi o delle armature che tu non potrai mai equipaggiare a quel livello (es: un nemico è al livello 45 e ha un'arma al 48, che non è indifferente)! Ci sono sfide particolari per Dissidia, che tu sappia? --Pmbarbieri 21:06, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Lo so, anche perchè l'opzione bersaglio automatico l'hanno messa solamente da FFIII in poi! --Pmbarbieri 22:07, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Sì, sì, proprio quella. Comunque, la pagina sul tema di Cosmos va rinominata Cosmos (musica) o simile. --Pmbarbieri 22:08, ott 30, 2011 (UTC) Scrivilo, allora. Nella versione DS il drago attacca due volte a turno e in quella NES no, va bene. Comunque non hai idea di che fatica abbia fatto per catturare l'immagine di quel drago: se guardi bene è più grande dello schermo di una DS, e ho dovuto sudare sette camicie per attaccare i vari screen nel modo giusto... --Pmbarbieri 21:28, nov 6, 2011 (UTC) Quel castello dei sigilli non era nulla in confronto all'immagine del castello della crepa, che ho sempre fatto io! Per quel che riguarda la macchina letale, la trovi nel dungeon delle sfide dei seleniani, anche se piuttosto raramente, usa Laser e Raggi perforanti e se in difficoltà usa Liquefazione. La wiki americana non ha ancora fatto le pagine dei nemici nuovi aggiunti nella versione PSP, e già quelle normali sono un bel po' più povere delle nostre. --Pmbarbieri 16:45, nov 7, 2011 (UTC) Io continuo a preferire la versione DS dove c'era una lista precisa di canzoni e Edward ne apprendeva man mano che avanzava di livello, non quelle completamente casuali che ha in TAY (specialmente se consideriamo il fatto che Poema vitale o simili non ti arrivano mai quando ne hai bisogno, e sono comunque abbastanza inutili avanti nel gioco); almeno nella versione Advance erano più coerenti: cambiava la musica in base all'arpa come in FFIII, se non sbaglio. E comunque Medicina (Salve) resta inutile perchè usa solo pozioni, mentre nella versione DS usava anche altri oggetti purchè ne avessi almeno cinque. In ogni caso, di base, Golbez è un warlock, uno stregone guerriero. --Pmbarbieri 22:19, nov 8, 2011 (UTC) Me l'avevi fatto vedere, comunque, quel video. In effetti, Sparizione è un buonissimo attacco, solo un tantino strano nelle versioni 2D: in quelle Edward è ancora visibile, solo nascosto in una posizione abbastanza stupida e soprattutto "antisgamo", mentre nella versione DS, scappa proprio via, sparendo addirittura dallo schermo. Comunque, non è che dovessi guardare lo sprite per capire che Echidna è una donna (ti bastava guardare la sua pagina di FFIII). Io ne conosco di mitologia, comunque, e non mi dispiace come l'hanno resa qui. Farai anche quella di The After, tanto per sapere? --Pmbarbieri 14:26, nov 12, 2011 (UTC) Allora ci posso anche pensare io, tanto voglio ricominciarlo... Comunque, i boss di FFI continua a farli, così ci portiamo avanti. --Pmbarbieri 16:06, nov 12, 2011 (UTC) Legato ai contrattacchi mi viene in mente Tidus... Comunque, ho visto i nuovi chibi personaggi di Theathrythm: Cid di FFIII, Faris Amano Style (e ME GUSTA), Aerith, Sarah di FFI sempre Amano Style (fantastica), Prishe (questo ti farà contento ^^), Snow e Vivi. Se non li hai già visti, sono nella wiki americana... --Pmbarbieri 17:26, nov 14, 2011 (UTC) OMG!! Certo che hai proprio voglia di farti del male, nevvero? Comunque, le evocagemme non sono malaccio, anche se la razza... boh, non so... Enuo, invece, non so se hai notato che anch'io ho fatto qualche modifica dopo che lo hai fatto tu. Io invece in questo periodo sono disconnesso da qualunque attività cerebrale (complice anche l'aver iniziato una partita al bellissimo Skyrim). --Pmbarbieri 19:41, nov 18, 2011 (UTC) Questo mi significa che presto vedremo una pagina di Kuja? Ad ogni modo, l'hai sentito parlare anche in giapponese? Non è male neanche così... --Pmbarbieri 15:06, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) No, ma DamaXion li dovrebbe sapere: lei gioca a Dissidia in questo periodo, quindi potrei chiedere a lei. Gli attacchi PV comunque sono: Freccia diretta, Colpo di scudo, Maestro aereo e Signore d'armi (solo Duodecim)... --Pmbarbieri 15:16, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) La pagina sulla Trance sarebbe un pochettino da rifare, perchè i capoversi sono stati fatti un po' alla cavolo. in ogni caso, certo che ci va Kuja, e anche Mogu, per il fatto che è andando in Trance che la sua anima libera Madein. Per quanto riguarda Chaos, il problema per me non è tanto come faccia ad essere contemporaneamente nel mondo A e nel mondo B: quello può essere spiegato dal fatto che è Garland a tramutarsi in Chaos e non è Chaos stesso a manifestarsi in un corpo suo. Il problema è semplicemente come organizzare le due storie in modo da dare a tutte e due la stessa importanza... --Pmbarbieri 16:01, nov 21, 2011 (UTC) Complimenti, signor "odio la wiki americana"! XD Le mie modifiche da quelle parti sono molto sporadiche, ma ogni tanto mi faccio vedere. Visto che io mi dimentico spesso, ogni tanto fai un po' di interwiki. Cambiando discorso, forse a Natale mi prendo FFXI, quindi potrò cominciare a fare qualcosa anche su quel capitolo. --Pmbarbieri 18:54, nov 22, 2011 (UTC) Quello lo trovi solo nei livelli di lava (rarissimo) dopo il piano 30. Comunque si chiama Giga irato, Giga ardente è quello di fuoco che si incontra nel monte Gulg. Ah, mi sono scaricato la demo di Type-0! Mio Dio quanto è figo quel gioco: è come Crisis Core, ma molto più votato all'azione e con molti più comandi (solo che, essendo in giapponese, capisco sì e no un decimo di quello che devo fare :/) --Pmbarbieri 08:39, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Ho visto che hai un problemino con la firma. Controlla un po' cos'è oppure chiedi a Teo, visto che ce l'aveva anche lui. Comunque, la demo l'ho già finita e il mio voto è: ME GUSTA. Speravo durasse un po' di più, ma magari provo a scaricarmi il gioco completo, chissà che non lo trovi... seh, come no? --Pmbarbieri 18:14, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Questa cosa delle firme è odiosa! Comunque, il fatto che li hai acquistati significa che sei già a metà dell'opera. Prova a trasferirli dal computer: mi spiego, scaricateli sul computer e poi trasferiscili da lì con un cavo sulla PSP. --Pmbarbieri 18:28, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Non è sufficiente metterli nella cartella PSP? --Pmbarbieri 18:38, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) In teoria dovrebbe esserci un file solo. --Pmbarbieri 18:54, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) E se allora provassi a scaricarli in un altro posto? Magari la connessione non è buona e perciò non riesce a trasferirli. Io per scaricare la roba ho dovuto mettermi a mezzo centimetro dal modem sennò non prendeva... --Pmbarbieri 19:06, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Ridownloada Prologus, è capitato anche a me. --Pmbarbieri 21:21, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Primo, lo sapevo; secondo, pure! ^^ Terzo, non preoccuparti, anche io sono abbastanza notturno. --Pmbarbieri 00:53, nov 25, 2011 (UTC) Io non tocco Dissidia da un po', anche perchè sto cercando di "trovare" Type-0 completo. Voglio avere immagini decenti dei nemici per quanto possibile. Così quando dovremo farci le pagine (sempre che il gioco esca in tempi decenti qui in Italia) sarò già pronto. --Pmbarbieri 15:48, nov 25, 2011 (UTC) Costumes Ho paura che a questo punto la Square abbia smesso di pensare ai costumi di Duodecim, ma le possibilità ci sono: *Garland: artwork di Amano più "umano" *Firion: aspetto dell'opening versione PSP/IPhone *Nube Oscura: ...qualcosa che la assomigli a una Lamia? *Golbez: versione sprite *Kain: versione DS (armatura verde scuro e mascherina sugli occhi) *Exdeath: artwork di Amano senza armatura e molto più "alberesco" *Kefka: ...forma umana prima degli esperimenti Magitek? *Artemisia: skin di Adele *Tidus: skin si Shuyin o concept originale (maglia gialla/viola) *Jecht: ...boh, nessuna idea: forse forse un aspetto da intercessore... *Prishe: equipaggiamento migliore della classe Monaco di FFXI *Gabranth: armatura da Giudice "normale" o da Giudice di FFTA Invece questi potrebbero essere ulteriori costumi per i personaggi che già ce li hanno: *Cecil: aspetto di TAY *Bartz: artwork con armatura nera o aspetto in TLOFC (per quanto questo mi faccia necrotizzare un dente ogni volta che me lo immagino) *Gilgamesh: aspetto in FFXII o in FFIX *Terra: versione con la ipnocorona (e occhi "spenti") *Cloud: uniforme da soldato semplice Shinra o costume usato al Wall Market (improbabile ma lolloso) *Tifa: abito da dama di Don Corneo *Squall: uniforme da esame Seed *Laguna: artwork di Amano *Gidan: uniforme Jenoma standard *Kuja: uniforme Jenoma standard o artwork di Amano più "nero e sottile" *Yuna: looksfera Soubrette/skin di Lenne *Shantotto: skin di Domina/Belle Shantotto *Vaan: skin di Recks *Lightning: armatura di FFXIII-2 Tanta robba, vero? Peccato che probabilmente niente di tutto ciò sarà realizzato: un'altra possibilità di questo gioco gettata come spazzatura dalla Square. Complimenti.-- 22:22, nov 29, 2011 (UTC) Type-0 è complicato, ma credo sia solo perchè essendo in giapponese non riesco a usarlo bene, ma è comunque un bel gioco. Per quanto riguarda Sekhret, io l'ho trovato anche in altre zone, una per tutte quella specie di continente fluttuante tutto arancione. Per il giga irato non è necessario che vai nella lava, anche perchè non incontri nessuno lì: basta che cammini su e giù per il punto dove c'è più terra. --Pmbarbieri 08:37, nov 30, 2011 (UTC) Hai dato un'occhiata alla cronologia delle quest ufficiali sulla wiki americana? Sinceramente io trovo un po' di contraddizioni, tipo: come è possibile che Prishe e Shantotto fossero ancora nel conflitto quando Gilgamesh è arrivato, se quell'evento avviene dopo l'altro arrivo di Gilgamesh nel ciclo? Potrebbe voler dire che Gilgamesh era arrivato già prima, perchè altrimenti non si spiegherebbe come mai Bartz sia ancora nel conflitto quando tutti i guerrieri di cosmos ad eccezione del guerriero della luce sono scomparsi con la prima sconfitta di Cosmos. --Pmbarbieri 17:35, dic 1, 2011 (UTC) Lo so, e ti dirò di più: il nome Culex è un riferimento a Golbez. Si tratta di una cosa voluta, perchè il gioco è stato fatto in collaborazione con la Square. Ci sono molti riferimenti alla saga in questa battaglia. --Pmbarbieri 16:58, dic 5, 2011 (UTC) Senza il gioco originale le espansioni non servono a un tubo. Io comunque ho preso già la versione con Rise of the Zilart e Chains of Promathia, ma purtroppo finchè non ho una carta di credito mia non ci posso giocare. Comunque, le pagine su FFXI che abbiamo, questa in particolare, sono decisamente da rifare... --Pmbarbieri 12:56, dic 7, 2011 (UTC) Va be che costa dodici euro scarsi, comunque... E poi, se l'anno venturo la versione 2-0 di Final Fantasy XIV va bene, magari lo rendono gratuito. Forse avrei dovuto comprarmi il XIV, però... Per quanto riguarda l'arena, è molto carina, e anche Maia ce la vedo bene come personaggio combattente. --Pmbarbieri 13:38, dic 7, 2011 (UTC) Seiyuu significa doppiatore in giapponese. --Pmbarbieri 19:14, dic 8, 2011 (UTC)